dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lana Lang (Futures End: Earth 2)
Lana was still working on Cadmus Island five years into the future, the same time period that was changed when Terry McGinnis traveled backwards 30 years from the future ruled by Brother Eye in order to save the world. Her employment was discovered when Cole Cash found himself under attack by a Stealth OMAC, causing Fifty Sue to take him down to the sublevels where Lana worked to find answers. Lana and her partner, Kevin, were witness to Fifty Sue's fight with a group of OMACs- an event that lead to Sue killing Kevin. Lana herself was only spared Fifty Sue's wrath at the pleading of Cole, who successfully persuaded that Lana was no use to them dead. When Cole and Sue explained the reason for their arrival in the sublevels, Lana began to explain that the belief that there was no such thing as Stealth OMACs wasn't entirely true. Despite King Faraday's wishes, Fifty Sue decided she liked Lana and "always wanted a mother", so she decided to force Lang to join their team alongside herself, Cash and Slade Wilson. Lang explained to Faraday that she and Kevin had begun to see the cloaked OMAC units around the Holding Pens on Cadmus Island as far back as a month before Cole's attack, and that they had infested the island in large number. Displeased to learn that his systems had been compromised, Faraday ordered Slade and Sue to take Cole and Lana to find the source of the OMACs, uncover their locations, and solver the problem. Traveling down to the Holding Pens, Slade demanded that Cole identify anything about the prisoners that seemed odd but during their investigation, a mass release of the prisoners occurred while something took control of them and Cole- attacking Slade. Fifty Sue quickly knocked Cole out and teleported the four of them to the safety of the roof. Attempting to find shelter, Lana and Deathstroke were attacked by the Brother Eye-controlled Power Girl. Slade stayed behind to hold off the meta-human while Lana tried to make a run for it, but the battle was interrupted by the return of Fifty Sue, who made a deal with Brother Eye which included the protection of her "belongings", including Slade, Cole and Lana. Lana helped Fifty Sue removed the Brother Eye implant from Cole's back and returned him to normal, and then set off with the rest of the team to meet with King Faraday about how to get off the island. While it was revealed that Faraday's teleportation tech couldn't work with Brother Eye in control of all the island's systems, Sue suggested the group take shelter in her "super secret sidekick bunker" to overthrow Brother Eye. After Sue and Slade disappeared to further their own agendas, Lana asked Cole to accompany her to the Bunker's surface for some fresh air and a chat about the nature of Fifty Sue and their lack of trust concerning Deathstroke. Two days later, Lana and Cole were able to reconvene with Slade, who revealed that they couldn't access the boats at the docks without his retinal scan, and he refused to leave the island as long as the vault of E2 superhuman DNA was left unsecured for Brother Eye's taking. When Oliver Queen lead his strike team to Cadmus Island, Lana saved Cole's life by smashing a rock into the back of Slade's head after he decided Cole had outlived his usefulness, knocking him unconscious. Lana and Cole decided to take their chances working with Queen's team, but Lana was knocked out when Red Arrow fired a shot at her head on reflex. While Green Arrow pushed the assault on the Cadmus facilities to rescue as many E2's as possible, he had his counter earth self lead Cole and Lana to safety on their boat. Returning to Oakland, California, Lana and Cole were forced to visit the Earth Registration Authority, where it was reported that Cole Cash had died nine years prior, forcing him to re-register under the legal name "Cole Lang"- Lana's husband and an Earth-2 native. Lana, realizing that even if Cole underwent the process to be recognized legally as Cash, would only get arrested for numerous counts of murdering aliens that only he could see, get thrown in an insane asylum or attract the attention of the aliens in higher powers seeking revenge, decided to manipulate the proceedings to make it appear that Cole was simply trying to pass himself off as an Earth Native to avoid the persecution of E2s, getting him officially registered as her husband. Fifty Sue brought Cole and Lana to see King Faraday and Sergeant Rock about continued work for him, as she decided to honor Slade's memory by becoming "Sequel" and fulfilling his prior obligations. When Sue used her powers to erase Boyer's hand and knock him out, Lana was horrified at the brutality the child possessed, and ran out of the room crying. Fifty Sue used her powers to stop time for everyone but her and Lana to confront the woman she had considered a temporary surrogate mother. Lana decided that it was time someone stepped in and raised Sue as a daughter and taught her to stop acting like a monster and disciplining her when she did wrong- and that even if it meant her life, she'd do it, slapping Sue across the face for her outburst. Lana told her from now on she would Susan Lang, and she wasn't allowed to kill people anymore, but she would finally have a family to love her and raise her- an agreement Sue agreed to. . When Susan lifted the DNA vault out of the ocean and brought it to Faraday and Rock with her powers, Faraday tried to convince Lang to use her new bond with the girl to convince her to set it down in one of their secure locations without thinking too much about what it was, but before Lana could do that, Sue asked if the DNA in the vault was what Cadmus used to create her- causing Mercy to use her killing touch to apparently kill the child, much to Lana's horror. | Powers = * ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}